Web Of Lies
Web Of Lies Limited Time Mission Event available from May 5, 2012 to May 21, 2012. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. Down came the rain and washed the spider out. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. A Fly In The Ointment There is no easy way to say this... I need help. I have become involved with the Spyders. - Ivankov Dimitrovich We must go now! I have convinced a Spyder head to bring you in as a new recruit. - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Fight 30 opponents in London. #Help in a War 3 times. #Ask for 2 Intoxes from mafia. }} Charlatan's Web Donny, this is the new recruit I told you about, put 'em through the paces. - Ivankov Dimitrovich ... You're in, but try to remember that you are supposed to be new to crime. - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Get 8 crew members. #Collect from your Olympic Stadium 2 times. #Job: Burn Down A Brand New Condo (6x). (East End Story) }} Spied Her Legs You should meet my inside contact, Inga. She may have some work for you. - Ivankov Dimitrovich Inga sure knows how to show a guy a good time. - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Loot 5 Intoxes from Job: Run The Racket. (To Russia With Love) #Clear 8 robbing boards. #Buy 3 items from your Nightclub. }} Tangled Web I May have lied to you about our purpose here. Inga, we must free her from the Spyders. - Ivankov Dimitrovich She is free! I cannot thank you enough. - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Ice 20 opponents in London. #Build 2 Rebel 2 from your Chop Shop. #Declare a War 3 times. #Get support from your mafia (6x). (Gift Requests) }} Pants On Fire Snare, the leader of the Spyders, knows you freed Inga. He will catch you, he will torture you. You must resist him. - Ivankov Dimitrovich Boss... BOSS! You live, and you kept our secret hidden. - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Rob 40 times in London. (Have to be successful robs.) #Job: Search For A Trail (10x). (Dead In Red) #Ask for 6 Intox from mafia. }} Hanging From A Telephone Wire We must escape soon. Collect some intel on our would be comrads. - Ivankov Dimitrovich Okay, now we leave this helllllllo Snare, how are you? - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Activate 10 crew members in London. #Collect from your Olympic Stadium 3 times. #Loot 10 Intoxes from Job: Leave The East End. (East End Story) }} }} World Wide Web Of Lies I told you to downplay your skills! Now Snare wants us to go to Brazil for a job! - Ivankov Dimitrovich How can it be this hot, AND raining? - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Travel to Brazil. #Win 100 fights in Brazil. #Ice 20 opponents in Brazil. #Help in a War 5 times. }} }} Down Comes The Pain... My little lie has left us with quite the oppertunity, we can take down the Spyders from within! - Ivankov Dimitrovich Snare escaped! He must be returning to London, after him! - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Clear 20 robbing boards. #Ice 20 opponents. (In Brazil only) #Win 3 Wars. }} }} And Knocked The Spider Out Crush that Spyder! - Ivankov Dimitrovich Snare is dead, Inga is safe... you earned this. - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Travel to London. #Build 2 Hack Blades from your Weapons Depot. #Get 16 crew members. #Kill Snare. (Requires 1 ) }} BONUS MISSION I know I should have told you earlier, but... Just kidding, let's go for a drink. - Ivankov Dimitrovich I'm not as think as you Intox I am - Ivankov Dimitrovich #Loot 100 Intoxes from Robbing in London. #Loot 100 Intoxes from Jobs in London. #Ask for 30 Intoxes from mafia. |9=3}} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Web Of Lies